


Gone Missing

by inkandchocolate



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark of Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: "The Dark of Night" for slashthedrabble

Moonlight, snowfall, breath like a cloud. Everywhere seemed barren and felt so wrong now. The jungle was under his skin and in his blood; everything was too cold.

"Come to bed."

"In a minute." The words floated, a gust of white. Spread themselves over the windowpane. Clung there and then melted. If he kept himself unfocused then the black smudges on the other side could be the trees on the edge of Cayo. The voice could be Graham's.

"Riley, it's late."

He nodded, his illusion crumbling in the dim light that couldn't hide who was waiting and who was gone.


End file.
